Exposure
by Aromene
Summary: When Edward accidentally reveals himself in front of Charlie in order to save Bella's life, her father starts to question everything he's ever noticed about the Cullens.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not only is the original concept not mine, I can't even take credit for the AU, since I'm just borrowing the characters!**

**AN: I've no idea where this came from. No, that's not entirely true. I love reading stories where Charlie puts two and two together, or someone screws up and he sees something, or the ones that explain Jacob phasing in front of Charlie in **_**Breaking Dawn**_**. Perhaps I just love Charlie too much! Still, this idea was born out of all of those, with a twist. It takes place post **_**Eclipse**_**, as will be obvious, so Edward and Bella are newly engaged and the wedding date is set. And then Bella comes up with a brilliant idea.**

**Google is my friend, but it doesn't tell me everything, so some (if not all) of the medical details in this story may be wrong. If so, will you forgive me and write it off as artistic license? Thanks ever so much!**

**Six chapters total; one posted every few days.**

* * *

><p>Charlie had taken the news of the engagement about as well as Bella had expected him to. However, her sincere hope that perhaps he'd start treating Edward with a bit more civility afterwards appeared to have been a vain wish. A week later, engagement ring prominently displayed on her finger, he was still refusing to refer to her soon-to-be husband by anything other than a choked 'fiancé'.<p>

Bella finally decided enough was enough. She confronted him at the dinner table on Friday night, knowing that if he had food in front of him he was less likely to go running for the hills to avoid the conversation.

'Look, Dad, I can't put up with the two of you never talking. It's going to make Christmas _really_ awkward this year.' Inwardly, Bella winced, because if she had her way, Christmas would be the least of their worries. 'So I have an idea,' she went on.

Charlie looked anything but reassured at this announcement, but he also looked a bit chagrined over the whole thing. He was well aware he wasn't treating Edward in anything resembling a respectful manner.

'Let's hear it,' he decided, forking a mouthful of pasta and chewing slowly.

Bella smiled brightly, and Charlie's heart melted a little. God whatever she wanted, he'd give her. Even a...wedding.

'I think we should spend the day together. Just the three of us. Actually, you two should go off together, but since I don't trust you not to either kill each other or spend the entire day ignoring each other, I guess I have to come and play mediator. How about we go to Port Angeles tomorrow? Have lunch, maybe catch a movie, and spend some time together...' she needled.

Charlie huffed. 'Fine,' he gave in. Bella brightened even more. 'But I'm driving.'

He wasn't at all sure why that pronounced made her bite her lip and look worried. He was a very safe driver, after all.

xxx

'I think it's a great idea, Bella,' Edward told her immediately. 'Alice thinks so too. She sees it turning out fairly well.'

'I'll take fairly. It's better than nothing. But, um...Charlie wants to drive.'

Edward's entire facial expression sunk. 'The police cruiser?'

'Um, yes,' Bella admitted.

'Right. Fine,' he said after a long pause.

Bella just smiled in understanding. 'It'll be alright. And this is a good thing. I want you two to be civil, even if Charlie may never trust you.'

Edward sighed as if the weight of all hundred and ten years was weighing on him. 'I've concluded that. He's right to mistrust me though, after what I did.'

Bella pulled back to glare at him. 'But it's not his concern anymore. I've forgiven you. We're getting married, so Charlie doesn't get to judge you anymore,' she said; her voice holding a finality he couldn't argue with.

'Then I'll try my level best to make tomorrow a good day.'

'Thank you,' she smiled brightly and resumed the kiss she'd interrupted earlier.

xxx

Charlie had obviously planned to be ready to leave early, in some misguided effort to make Edward's on time arrival look bad. He had failed, of course, since he hadn't been able to take into account Alice's ability to see him decide to do exactly that. In any case, Edward arrived at the house before Charlie got his shoes on.

'Edward!' Bella greeted him with a kiss.

Charlie growled a less than polite response, too low for Bella to hear. Edward managed not to shoot him a glare over the words.

'Right, Bella, you can sit upfront with me,' Charlie announced as they made their way down the sidewalk to the blue car.

'No, I'll sit with Edward in the backseat,' she countered, well aware of what her father was attempting.

Edward decided they really didn't need to start the day off with an argument. 'It's fine Bella. I don't mind the back seat at all. You sit up front with your father.'

'Fine,' she gave in, but it was probably only because of the look Edward gave her.

Once they were in the cruiser, Edward tried hard to ignore the blatantly cheerful thoughts emanating from Charlie about how happy he was to have Edward in the back seat, behind the divider. Edward decided to just let him get on with it, if it helped, and instead spent the next few miles exchanging sly glances with Bella when Charlie wasn't watching.

Of course, the Police Chief wasn't about to speed. Edward had known this when he agreed to the ride, but it had been quite some time since he'd been forced into a car that went so slow – beyond Bella's truck which actually _couldn't_ go faster. And which hopefully wouldn't be around for much longer either, he smiled to himself. It was almost a form of slow torture; but of course, Charlie had no idea he was doing anything wrong. Even Bella seemed a bit anxious at the slow pace, used to Edward's speeding down the 101 to the coastal city. If it had bothered her at first, she'd certainly grown used to the speed at which the Cullens drove. That thought made Edward smile. He'd get her into a proper car yet.

They arrived in time for lunch. Though it hadn't been Bella's plan, the strained and very spotty conversation during the hour long ride told her that today was going to be a lot harder than she had thought. Edward had tried, but Charlie seemed less than interested in anything other than one word answers, and clearly preferred to be the one asking the questions.

'You're being awfully patient about all of this,' she whispered to Edward as they climbed out of the car onto Front Street.

'We may have to accept that he will never like me. Bella, I don't mind trying. I'd do almost anything to get Charlie to accept me, but he may never be willing,' Edward explained, long suffering evident in his voice.

Bella sighed; giving her father's turned back a frustrated look. 'You may be right. I promise if today doesn't make it better, I won't push anymore. Charlie wouldn't like it anyways.'

Edward kissed her forehead with a smile and wrapped an arm around her waist. 'Lunch? I'll even eat, if it will help.'

Bella made a disgusted face. 'You know, ever since you compared your eating human food to me eating mud, I don't think I can actually stand to watch you try.' She smiled up at him. 'As long as Charlie doesn't notice anything odd if you don't.'

'I'll be very sneaky,' her fiancé promised, giving her an amused wink, just as Charlie turned around.

He frowned, in the usual way he did when he caught his daughter and Edward doing anything together. 'Where did you want lunch Bells?'

'Is Italian okay, Dad? That place across the road is really good.' She gestured to the _Bella Italia_ restaurant.

'Yeah, whatever you want. Didn't realise you'd eaten there.'

Bella smiled and in a voice that said she was enjoying herself a bit too much, declared: 'yeah, Edward and I had our first unofficial date there.'

Edward had to admit that he'd never quite seen a human turn the particular shade of whitish grey that Charlie managed in that instant. The Chief leaned heavily against his car, as if he suddenly lacked the strength to hold himself up. It was quite comically. Edward had to struggle not to laugh. Bella wasn't quite so cautious.

'Thought that baseball game was...' Charlie trailed off, coughed, then tried again. 'Bella,' he started once more, and then thought better of it.

Edward continued to hold back his laughter at the continuing mental narrative that followed Charlie's words. Bella gave him a raised eyebrow, obviously wanting in on the joke. 'I'll tell you later,' he whispered to her, head turned so that Charlie couldn't see him speak. 'Italian is fine,' he agreed in a louder voice.

'Great!' Bella said, seeming to return to a slightly more upbeat attitude about the day.

It was still a bit early, so the restaurant wasn't busy. A waiter, thankfully not the last woman who had served them, showed them to a table near the back, somewhat more private than Charlie seemed to find appropriate. But he was mollified when Bella told him it was so they could all talk without bothering the other diners.

She ordered only an appetizer, claiming she wasn't quite hungry enough for a huge plate of pasta yet. Smiling, Edward ordered the mushroom ravioli, knowing she'd eat it for him. With a sigh at the idea of shared meals, Charlie ordered his usual fare of a steak, with pasta on the side, ignoring Bella's frown of displeasure at his customary eating habits.

'It's just steak, Bells. Besides, it's got lots of good stuff in it.'

'It's unhealthy to eat that much red meat, Dad. Edward, tell him,' she implored.

With a sigh, because that would never end well, Edward calmly explained that red meat contained a lot of cholesterol and that was bad for anyone.

Charlie just shrugged. 'Healthy as a horse,' he muttered.

They really didn't talk much after that, until the food came. Bella tried to start a conversation about fishing, clearly desperate, but Charlie resorted to the one word answers he'd been giving in the car and she finally gave up. Instead, she seemed to turn her attention to running patterns up and down Edward's forearm under the cover of the table, though she was making a conscious effort not to look at him while she did it.

Edward just smiled and squeezed her knee gently, just as the waiter arrived with Bella's salad.

'So Dad,' Bella started, spearing a forkful of spinach, 'Alice has your tux all picked out.'

Charlie stared at her, the look on his face clearly confused. His mind was going the same way. 'Sorry what?' he asked.

'For the wedding. She's got the whole theme planned already, and she's deciding on everything else, so I told her to just go ahead and order your tux too. I know you don't have one.' Bella was still enjoying making her father uncomfortable.

'Uh, no. No,' he coughed unnecessarily. 'That's...really nice of her. Thinking ahead; I like that.' His mind said otherwise.

Bella was smiling while she chewed. Edward had the idea she was getting a certain amount of pleasure out of the day, even if it wasn't working quite the way she wanted it to. 'Yes. Alice is very good at planning. And she won't tell me anything, either. Says it's all going to be a surprise; even the dress,' Bella went on.

Since Edward knew how much she wasn't looking forward to Alice's big white wedding, he thought this a rather odd comment. She smiled sweetly at him and stroked his thigh. Edward went very, very still. This was not typical Bella behaviour, but he had to admit that he liked it.

Returning her attention to the salad, Bella tried really hard not to start laughing at the twin looks of stunned surprise emanating from her father and fiancé's faces. She wasn't going to spend the entire day putting up with Charlie's sullen mood and Edward's overtly serious attempts not to do or say anything at all unless directly asked.

The main course arrived just as Bella finished her salad. Charlie had asked for the steak medium-rare, so it hadn't taken long to cook. Edward looked at the bloody hunk of char-broiled meat and tried not to look as disgusted as he felt. As Charlie dug into his meal, Bella stole pieces of ravioli off Edward's plate whenever her father wasn't looking. Edward gave her a grateful smile and tried his best to help, when no one except Bella was watching. Sauced drenched pasta wasn't the easiest thing to hide in a napkin, but he managed it with a grace born of years of practice.

Bella just giggled and then tried to school her face into something less amused when Charlie shot her a look of interest.

'So, I was thinking a movie after lunch,' Bella started, half way through. 'There are a couple of things playing. Or we could walk down by the pier or go for a drive.'

'Movie,' Charlie said a bit too quickly, mouth full ot meat.

'Whatever you'd like, Bella,' Edward answered sweetly. It didn't seem to help Charlie's mood any.

'Yeah, Bells, whatever you want,' the police officer amended once he'd swallowed his food.

Bella smiled at them both. 'Well, I want to see a movie, how's that?'

At that, her father seemed to relax a bit, clearly relieved he would have something to interrupt their less than stellar conversation.

'That's settled then.' She snuck another piece of ravioli. The plate was more than half gone already. 'So, Dad, did I ever tell you Edward plays the piano?'

Busy chewing, Charlie just shook his head. His thoughts, however, seemed to show he found this interesting. Edward allowed himself a brief second to enjoy the fact that he might have actually done something to impress Bella's father.

'Well, he's very good. He composed a solo for me,' Bella bragged, giving Edward's thigh another stroke.

At that statement Charlie arched an eyebrow, lunch all but forgotten. 'You wrote her a song?'

Edward allowed himself a small smile of pride. 'A piano solo, Chief Swan. I plan to play it at the wedding.'

'That's nice,' Charlie said, though he didn't sound like it was at all. Perhaps Edward should have left off the wedding part. 'Music's a good thing to have. You going to college for that or something?'

Edward shook his head. 'I don't think so. It's something I enjoy doing in my free time. I'm not certain I'd enjoy studying it for three or four years and music programs are terribly competitive.'

'So what you going to study then?' The Chief had completely forgotten lunch by now, steak still half eaten on the plate. At least they were talking, Bella thought.

'I'd like to go pre-med.'

This announcement was met with painful silence.

'Isn't that great, Dad? Edward wants to be a doctor too, just like Carlisle,' Bella put in.

'Yeah that's...something. Guess it'd be a good job. I mean, Dr. Cullen does well for himself.' Charlie paused, as if considering what he'd just said. 'Sorry, that was uncalled for. You should, uh, do whatever makes you happy...Edward.' Charlie stared at his plate.

Bella beamed.

'Thank you, sir. I plan to,' Edward told him, sincerely.

Charlie grunted at that and then resumed eating his quickly cooling meal. Silence descended at the table once more, but it no longer seemed to bother Bella, who had obviously decided that the short conversation counted as a win. Things were fine until the waiter brought along the bill and then Charlie and Edward had a silent fight over it. Edward, of course, won. He cushioned the obvious blow to Charlie's ego that he was somehow letting an eighteen year old pay for lunch, by reminding the Police Chief that it had been Bella's invitation to come out for the day, and Edward was more than happy to pick up the tab for her.

Charlie sighed at that and mentally decided that that seemed to be okay, adding to Edward's amusement that it was right and proper that he was already taking care of things for Bella. Edward decided not to forward that one on to Bella in their discussion of the day's events later that night; she probably wouldn't take too kindly to Charlie's outdated views, even if Edward actually shared them.

Outside it had begun to pour. Huddling under the overhang from the restaurant, Bella read the movie times up on the theatre across the road. 'There's a one o'clock comedy. How does that sound Dad?'

'Yeah, comedy is good,' Charlie admitted. It was either that or the action/thriller that was the only other option.

'Right then, we should hurry; it'll be starting soon,' Bella said, holding the hood of her jacket up to ward off the rain. In the next second she went running out from under the cover before Edward could stop her.

At the exact same instant Edward's cell phone rang, but he ignored it in favour of trying to pull Bella back. She'd been too fast though, and he couldn't grab her without moving too quickly for a human. He'd spend the next few weeks berating himself for caring about something so insignificant.

There had been no other cars on the street; the stop light down on the left was red, and Bella had at least glanced side to side before she went careening across the road. It had done little good, however, because the car that hit her had just turned around the corner on which the restaurant stood, going twice as fast as it should have been.

The next seconds passed very quickly, at least for the humans watching. For Edward, time slowed almost impossibly and all rational thought left his mind. He moved like lightening, managing to catch Bella's body in mid-air just as it rolled up the car hood and into the windshield. But the damage was already done.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't usually do cliff-hangers, so I hope this one is okay!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not only is the original concept not mine, I can't even take credit for the AU, since I'm just borrowing the characters!**

**Here we go!**

* * *

><p>In one continuous motion, Edward had her lying down on the pavement. 'Bella? Talk to me,' he said, using what little control he had left to keep himself calm. She needed him more than ever right now.<p>

Her eyes were wide in shock and probably pain and she was gasping in breaths without really making any headway. Quickly, his hands went to her chest, to the right side where the car had hit her. Bella's entire body jerked away from the agony as he pressed gently, feeling the ribs give way. She choked, coughing and her lips were suddenly stained red. There were at least three breaks, maybe more and in multiple places, and one had obviously punctured through to her lung.

Edward allowed himself a brief instant to glance around. It had been less than ten seconds since the accident occurred, and no human witness had reacted yet. Charlie was still frozen on the sidewalk, having only just turned away from the empty spot where Edward had been standing. He had to trust that someone would call an ambulance, as soon as they processed what had happened.

His phone rang again. Bella gasped, her eyes closing.

'No, Bella! Stay awake, love. I need you to stay with me. Bella, open your eyes!' It was obviously a struggle, but she managed it.

'Ed – ' she choked, coughing up more blood.

Edward grasped her head gently. 'Shallow breaths. Just breathe slowly. I know it hurts. We'll get you to the hospital quickly and everything will be fine. But keep breathing Bella.'

She seemed to understand that much, though it was obvious she was terrified. Edward sat back on his heels, keeping one hand in hers, fingers wrapped around her wrist to monitor her pulse. In the sudden noise of ten bystanders talking at once, one of them Charlie's frantic yelling, Edward needed the physical connection with her. With his other hand he ran over her limbs, finding the right hip displaced, though the leg was intact. He'd bet she was bleeding internally too, with the force she had hit the front of the car.

Charlie was on the ground now, frantically calling for Bella. Edward's phone rang again. He hoped it was Alice.

'Did someone call an ambulance?' Edward asked, loud enough to carry in the gathering crowd. The rain, at least, had momentarily relented. He spared a glance at the driver of the car. The man was still behind the wheel, clearly dazed, but conscious.

'Yes, they're on their way,' a woman behind him said. Edward spared her the briefest smile of thanks before Bella drew his attention once more.

She was tachycardic and breathing was becoming even more challenging, every gasp ending in a cough. He needed the paramedics to arrive. She wasn't going to last more than a few minutes more on her own. Edward's thoughts were running a mile a minute, all centred on how he was going to change her before her heart stopped; on praying that it wouldn't and above all wondering '_why now?'_

'Shit, Bells!' Charlie exclaimed, even as Edward heard the sirens in the distance.

His phone rang a fourth time. He couldn't spare the distraction, but he desperately needed to know what Alice was seeing. Needed to know if Bella would be alright. Still grasping her wrist, he all but tore the cell from his pocket.

He didn't waste time with hello.

'Why didn't you answer the phone?' his sister screamed at him, Jasper's pleading voice in the background all but drowned out.

'Alice, tell me,' Edward pleaded.

'Paramedics in one minute. She's about to stop breathing,' Alice said, at vampire speed. Edward's still heart sank. 'Carlisle's on his way; he's running. Should be at the hospital five minutes after you. Edward,' Alice said, her voice slightly calmer over his name, 'she _will_ be okay.'

It was almost more than he could envision believing her, considering the injuries. 'Thank you,' he breathed, pressing the end button and tucking the phone into his back pocket, since the front one was now ripped.

Bella gave a very loud gasp and then her eyes closed again. A split second later Edward heard her stop breathing.

'No, Bella!' He leaned over her again. 'Bella, breathe!' But of course, she couldn't. She was literally drowning inside her own body. The sirens were loud enough now that the humans could hear.

Edward leaned down to press his lips to hers, breathing two quick breaths in, grateful her heart was still beating.

'Stop!' Charlie yelled at him, clawing at Edward's shoulder. 'Stop, what are you doing?' Of course, he hadn't heard his daughter stop breathing and in his distress he wasn't thinking clearly either.

Edward ignored him, continuing to breathe for Bella, knowing that with the fluid in her lungs that it was only doing so much good. The ambulance came to a screeching stop, two paramedics piling out. They shoved Charlie aside easily, but Edward was a lot harder to move and he wasn't planning on going anywhere. While he held a high amount of respect for the humans that ran the ambulance services, knowing what they often had to deal with, right now he had a great deal more medical knowledge than they did. And all he cared about was that Bella got the help she needed.

'Three, perhaps four, broken ribs; she has a fail chest; stopped breathing thirty seconds ago. You need to intubate.' The two men gave him a hard look and then decided to just go with it. One of them moved to do exactly that, getting a breathing tube down her throat with surprising ease, considering all the blood. He attached a bag to the tube's end and quickly started pushing air into her lungs. Visually, only one side rose and fell, the other was too crushed under the fractured ribs to re-inflate.

The other paramedic was starting an IV, though Edward knew she'd need more than one in her hand to get the fluids into her necessary to combat the internal bleeding. Still, it would do until they got her into the ambulance, and hopefully the saline would help a small bit. The tachycardia was getting worse; her body was simply starting to shut down from the trauma.

They fitted a neck brace on and then swiftly got her onto the backboard and then on to the stretcher. 'You coming?' one of them asked Edward.

'Yes!' he agreed. 'Charlie,' he said, turning back to Bella's father. 'Charlie!' he called again, because the man's attention was firmly focused on the stretcher disappearing into the ambulance. 'I have to ride with her. Carlisle's meeting us at the hospital. She _will_ be alright, Charlie. Get your car; follow us, Chief.'

The use of his title seemed to snap Charlie out of it, at least temporarily. 'I should – ' he started, but Edward plucked the thought from his mind.

'No, she needs _me_,' he said, knowing how harsh it sounded. But there was simply no time left to explain. Edward rushed over to the ambulance, jumping into the back and slamming the door shut behind him.

He sat down on the end of the stretcher. They already had her hooked up to a monitor, her heartbeat skipping wildly. Her blood pressue was already too low, confirming the internal bleeding.

_God, Alice_, _I hope you're right this time. I won't lose her_, he thought.

Port Angeles had a lot of good things going for it, not the least of which was its relatively small size; they managed to reach the hospital in under five minutes. Edward let the ER staff take over from there, knowing he wouldn't be allowed inside, however much he wanted to be.

Instead, he stood near the entrance, waiting for his father and Charlie to arrive. Carlisle beat the Police Chief by a minute. He was drenched from the rain, but his clothes were casual enough that Edward knew he'd been out hunting, instead of at the house. It was probably the only reason he'd reached the hospital so fast. Even Edward would have been hard pressed to run the fifty miles from Forks in so short a time.

Carlisle didn't even pause, he raced right passed Edward with barely even a thought, though his mind was all ready racing ahead through the injuries Alice had probably seen in her vision. The police cruiser pulled into the parking lot a moment later, Charlie slamming the breaks so hard they squealed on the wet pavement, nearly hydroplaning before he got the car back under control. He was out the door and across the lot as fast as a human could move, but he got no further than the sliding glass doors. Edward's hand stopped him hard.

'No, Charlie. You can't go in there; you know that. Carlisle's here; he'll take care of her.' Mentally, Edward was praying for that and wondering why Alice hadn't called again. 'Come on; come with me,' he implored, taking a firm grip on Charlie's arm and leading him through the waiting room.

It wasn't exactly busy inside, for which Edward was grateful. 'Nurse?' he asked the young woman at the counter, flashing her a convincing smile. 'Is there a free exam room we could use? Chief Swan needs a few minutes. That was his daughter they just brought in.'

The words 'Chief' and 'daughter' made the largest impression. 'Of course,' she answered, her voice betraying the pity Edward could hear in her mind. 'Exam room three and take all the time you need. I'll make sure the doctor knows to find you there, when they have word.'

Carlisle would already know, of course. Edward led a stumbling Charlie down the hall and into the room numbered '3'. He pushed the man across to the exam table, shut the door and took a stance in front of it. He knew Charlie was moments away from falling apart, and it would be better for everyone if that happened in private.

'Charlie, just take deep breaths,' Edward said, trying to maintain his own sense of calm. He could pick up Carlisle's thoughts from here with ease, but despite Alice's promise, they weren't particularly optimistic. It was all he could do not to throw the door open and rush down the hall to her room, but that wouldn't help the situation and right now Charlie needed him. 'You need to stay calm, Chief. You need to be calm and level headed for Bella right now.'

It didn't quite have the result Edward had predicted. In a heartbeat, Charlie went from shocked and confused to angry. 'What they hell are you playing at? What _happened_ back there? One second you're in front of me and then Bella's on the ground and – ' he choked on a sob, coughed a few times and then continued. 'Then she couldn't breathe; God she couldn't_ breathe_. What the hell happened Edward?'

Edward blinked momentarily, surprised that Charlie had bothered to call him by name in the heat of the moment. 'I saw the car, but I was too late. I think the driver was drunk; he certainly looked it. I was too late Charlie, and I'm sorry for that.'

'That's not...look just...' he took a deep breath, let it out in an attempt to calm down and started again. 'Look, I just want to see her.'

'You can't Charlie,' Edward said. 'They're taking her into surgery.' He knew what effect this would have on Bella's father, because the same fear was clenching in his own chest. He really needed to call Alice; and was equally as worried about why she hadn't called again.

'Oh God,' the man said, slumping back against the table. 'Shit. What – ' His thoughts continued to be jumbled for a few more minutes, racing from one to the next almost faster than Edward could keep up.

Edward took the opportunity to focus fully in on his father's mind. Carlisle had privileges here in Port Angeles. He'd been called in more than once when they needed a specialist surgeon. He talked them into leading the surgery, so for the moment, Bella was in the best hands possible. They'd managed to stabilise her enough to operate, but her injuries were severe.

His phone rang; with a sigh of relief he tugged it out of his back pocket. 'Alice, tell me good news,' he pleaded in a quick voice, turning slightly away from Charlie.

'It keeps changing Edward, I'm sorry. It wasn't good before, but I was sure she'd pull through; but now it's all hazy. I'm keeping a close watch and I promise to call when I know more. I'm sorry, Edward,' she whispered.

'It's not your fault, Alice. I should have answered the phone.'

'And I shouldn't have yelled at you last time; it wouldn't have helped. I saw it too late. Or, really, the driver decided too late. He was going to turn right for home, but he switched at the last second.'

Edward had turned fully around to face the door, pressing his cold forehead into the wood. 'Alice, just _please_, tell me she's going to be okay. Her heart's weak right now, if we have to change her...'

He left the rest unsaid, because it didn't need to be spoken out loud.

'Edward she's – damn!' Alice interrupted herself, whatever comforting words drowned out in the proceeding string of curse words. It wasn't often that Alice resorted to vulgar language. It scared Edward more than he wanted to admit.

'Alice?' he screamed into the phone, completely forgetting about Charlie.

* * *

><p><strong>There's a few cliffhangers in this story, which is why I'm posting updates every few days, so you won't have to wait for long!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not only is the original concept not mine, I can't even take credit for the AU, since I'm just borrowing the characters!**

**Can I say a huge thank you to all my lovely reviewers! You people are amazing!**

* * *

><p>'<em>Edward she's – damn!' Alice interrupted herself, whatever comforting words drowned out in the proceeding string of curse words. It wasn't often that Alice resorted to vulgar language. It scared Edward more than he wanted to admit.<em>

'_Alice?' he screamed into the phone, completely forgetting about Charlie._

* * *

><p>'No, it's okay,' Alice breathed, her own hysteria ebbing. 'It's okay Edward; Carlisle got her back.'<p>

He'd been so focused on talking to Alice, he'd let his mind slip from following Carlisle's. Quickly, he latched onto his father's thoughts again. Bella's heart had gone into fibrillation, but they'd managed to get a mostly steady rhythm again. Carlisle was already in, working on stopping the internal bleeding. They had a chest tube in and at least Bella was breathing easier with the help of a ventilator. Edward cringed internally, seeing the image from the description of Carlisle's thoughts.

Why was this happening now? Now; when they were finally going to get their happy ever after.

'Edward,' Alice said, catching his attention again. 'She'll be okay now. They won't lose her again. She's stable. Carlisle will be out in an hour to talk to you. You need to worry about Charlie now, not Bella.'

At that, Edward turned around to face the Chief again. He had apparently calmed himself down somewhere in the middle of Edward's own breakdown against the door, and was now regarding the room's other occupant with a look that said he was ready for answers.

'Alice?' Edward tried.

'I don't know. I can't see...just do your best,' she finished abruptly, ending the call.

Edward stared at the phone in consternation for a good five seconds. Alice had never hung up on him like that before. He put the phone back in his pocket and braced himself.

'What the hell is going on?' Charlie asked, in a voice he probably used at crime scenes and prisoner interrogations, what few there were in Forks, at least.

'Bella will be alright,' Edward told him, deciding that was a good place to start.

Charlie wasn't going to buy that, though. He stepped down from the table and stood in the centre of the room, arms crossed.

'You want to explain to me how you knew what to do? You want to tell me why you were ordering the paramedics around like you have a DR in front of your name? How you got to Bella so fast? Why the hell you're having a conversation with your sister. What's she know about all this?' The questions were fired one after another, forming in Charlie's mind even as he uttered them. Beyond that, the Police Chief's thoughts were running wildly in all directions, trying to rationalise everything he'd seen.

Normally, Edward would have lied. He'd done it to Bella the year before, after the car accident in the school parking lot. But she hadn't believed him and the look on Charlie's face was similar. It was nearing the end of the lies.

'Charlie, there's a lot of things we should probably discuss. Most of them can wait until later.' Charlie's eyes narrowed at this and he looked about ready to protest. Edward held up a forestalling hand. 'Your questions will be answered, but most of what you're thinking isn't important right now. First, you need to know that Bella will be alright. Carlisle's managed to stabilise her and they're repairing the damage. She'll be out of surgery in about an hour.'

The stern expression on the man's face didn't change, but mentally he seemed to relax a bit.

'And how the hell would you know that? You got some sort of super power that lets you see the future?'

'No,' Edward said, smiling sardonically. 'But my sister does.'

That, at least, stopped Charlie short.

'What?'

'My sister, Alice, _can_ see the future. She told me Bella will be alright.'

Charlie blinked a few times, his thoughts going blank. 'I was joking,' he finally admitted.

'I'm not,' Edward said.

There was a very long pause. 'Huh. Well, that's something,' Charlie finally said. He looked hesitant before adding:'She really going to be okay?'

'Yes, Charlie,' Edward said, putting as much confidence into his voice as he could. 'She really is. She'll be weeks recovering, I'm afraid. The wedding might need to be postponed. Alice will take care of that, if so.'

'Um,' the man started. 'Can you tell me – I mean, what's wrong with her?' The question was even more hesitant and his thoughts explained why. It went against what he knew to ask a teenager a question he would have otherwise reserved for a doctor.

Edward softened his look and stepped away from the door. It would put Charlie more at ease if he wasn't feeling trapped. 'Her right hip is dislocated, but that's a simple fix. It shouldn't be problematic and will heal by the time her other injuries allow her mobility. She broke four ribs, three of which fractured in multiple places. We call that a flail chest; it means the ribcage actually separates in places. One of the ribs punctured her lung as well, which isn't uncommon in high impact injuries.' He was trying to stay calm, to be clinical and detached like medical school had taught him to be. To not think that it was Bella he was describing. 'She also has some internal bleeding, but they already have that under control. She's stable now, but once they bring her out of surgery, it's likely she'll be kept sedated for a day or two, at least. She won't be able to breathe on her own yet. But Charlie,' he continued, 'she _will_ recover.'

'You're so sure,' Charlie scoffed.

Edward's look hardened. 'I am. Alice has never been wrong.' This wasn't strictly true, but right now he had to believe it himself.

'Yeah, alright,' Charlie admitted, though he wasn't as sure in his head.

Edward was just caught up enough in tagging Carlisle's thoughts, and agonising over Alice's words, that Charlie's next question caught him completely off guard.

'What _are _you?' Edward blinked at him. 'All of you. You're just not normal. I mean, normal people don't see the future. _Normal_ eighteen year olds don't know what to with car accident vic...victims,' he choked slightly. 'You move too fast. I mean, how the hell did Carlisle get here so damn fast? Was he in town? Because he didn't get here from Forks. I'm not that stupid,' Charlie added, as if he felt it necessary to point out that there was no point in denying everything he had just said.

'I didn't say you were. And I do apologise that we have been less than forthcoming with you,' Edward told him, sincerity in his voice.

Charlie suddenly froze. 'Does Bella know?'

Edward smiled; it was the first smile that had graced his lips since they left the restaurant a painful forty minutes before. 'Yes, Charlie. Bella knows everything.'

'Well, that's something, I guess. If you'd been lying to her...' the threat was evident, though pointless.

'Charlie, I have only lied to Bella once, and I swore to her it would never happen again.'

'She forgave you?'

'Yes, though I don't deserve it. She loves me despite what I did to her last year, and for that I will be thankful every day of my existence.'

Charlie seemed to be sizing him up. 'I don't think I trust you, but that much I do believe. You better know how lucky you are that my girl loves you.'

Edward smiled wider. 'Oh Charlie, I promise you I do. And every day she does I will continue to be surprised by it. And by her. You raised an amazing daughter, Charlie; I hope you know that.'

That finally made Charlie smile, though the worry was still there. 'Yeah, I'm getting that. I guess I still see her as the little girl who used to visit me in the summer. But she isn't anymore. She's always been grown up, but now...I've been trying to find reasons to talk her out of this wedding. I mean, married at eighteen? How's that ever going to work out?' Edward chose to ignore that comment, content to let Charlie say what he needed to. 'But I'm starting to get that maybe it just might. Damned if I can understand it, but she loves you. More than Renee loved me, that's for sure. God, maybe more than I thought it was possible to love somebody.'

'I don't think there's a limit on love, Charlie. But yes, she does love me. More than I deserve. And I love her even more. I wish I could explain to you how much; make you believe that I'll never hurt her again, but I can't.'

He heard the thought in Charlie's head before it was uttered aloud. _You show me every day. You show _her_ every day._

'I will Charlie,' Edward told him, smiling at the look of surprise that crossed the man's face. 'I swear I will.'

'Huh,' the Chief huffed. 'You gonna answer my questions?'

'I promise. As much as you would like to know.'

'See, that comment there worries me. Because I want to know everything, Edward, but I'm getting the sense that actually, maybe I don't.'

'I will answer whatever questions you have, Charlie. But I think it best we wait until Bella is out of surgery. I think Carlisle should join us for that particular conversation.'

At that, Charlie just nodded. He hopped up onto the table again, the paper crinkling under his weight. It sounded impossibly loud in the still room. Edward left him to his thoughts and returned to following Carlisle's.

Bella's heart rate was stabilising even more; they were giving her blood now to replace what she had lost. A flail chest was difficult to repair; but thankfully, the three bones had only broken in two places each, and the fourth rib, the highest one, was only broken in one place. It would be weeks before Bella would be able to even breathe without being in pain; weeks more before moving would be anything other than a chore. It would be a long summer, but there would be a wedding at the end of it and the honeymoon on the Isle.

Edward allowed his thoughts to drift still further. With the long recovery time, Bella might well just put her foot down now and ask him to change her. And at that moment, he knew he would; anything to spare her the weeks of pain. A few days of agony would almost be an acceptable trade off, at least to Bella. They would need to plan for it. As soon as she was conscious he'd ask her. Alice could figure out the lie that would work best. Her injuries were severe enough; they might be able to create a plausible story. And now, Charlie would have to be kept in the loop. There was still the pack to consider, but maybe if Bella's father knew the truth that would change things.

He'd ask Bella, as soon as she was awake.

The two men remained in the room until Carlisle came to find them. He hadn't stopped to change on the way into surgery; simply thrown a gown on over the jeans and t-shirt he'd been wearing to hunt, but he'd stripped that off and looked almost presentable. Though Edward smile to see his father's hair was a slight mess, more similar to his own.

'Dad,' Edward greeted him, opening the door before he could knock. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Charlie frown at that. So many questions to be answered.

'Charlie,' Carlisle said, stepping forward until he was a few feet away from the man. 'Bella is out of surgery and she's stable. The damage was severe, I won't lie to you, but I believe she will recover. The next twenty-four hours will be telling, but I remain optimistic.'

While Charlie digested that, Edward had a rushed conversation with his father, telling him what had happened with the Police Chief. Carlisle sighed, disconcerted that their secret had been so revealed.

_We'll deal with it, Edward_, he thought. _Talk to Alice first_.

'I plan to,' Edward muttered, once again too low for Charlie to hear.

'Bella is being moved to the ICU as we speak. As soon as she's settled, you can see her Charlie. I want to warn you, though, that she's on a ventilator and likely will be for a few days. There's simply too much strain on her lungs for her to attempt to breathe on her own right now. She will heal faster this way.'

'Yeah, okay,' Charlie said. 'I just want to see my girl, Carlisle.'

'Just give them a few minutes and then I'll take you up, alright?' Carlisle's voice was calming, full of decades of practice with calming worried parents and frightened patients alike.

'Thank you. I mean, really, thank you Carlisle. For looking after her. I felt better knowing you were in there.'

Carlisle moved over to stand closer to Charlie, who had slid down from the table as soon as the doctor entered the room. 'I felt better being in there,' he smiled. 'Esme and I care a great deal for Bella, I hope you know that. We think of her as a daughter already,' he smiled then at Edward. 'I would have been pacing a hole in the floor if I'd had to sit outside waiting for news.'

'Yeah, guess it'd be even worse for you, knowing you could be in there helping.'

'Which is why I rushed right over. I'm simply glad I got here in time.'

Charlie gave Edward a look. 'Yeah, me too. You were in Port Angeles already?'

The question was not unexpected to Edward, but it caught Carlisle off guard. While the blonde fumbled for an answer to the question, Edward cut in; 'I promised you answers Charlie and you'll get them. Just not right now.

'Yeah, alright,' he sighed. 'Can't blame me for being impatient.'

Carlisle was giving Edward a hard look, wanting more details then the quick explanation of Charlie's curiosity that had met him at the door. Edward just shook his head slightly, his eyes promising to explain later.

'Why don't I go see if they have Bella settled?' Carlisle volunteered; eager to be out of the room.

'Thanks,' Charlie told him. 'I'll come outside too; can't stand being in here anymore.' He and Edward followed the doctor out into the hall.

As Carlisle turned left towards the ICU, Edward guided Charlie right. 'We'll be in the waiting room. Just for a few minutes,' he assured Charlie when the man shot him another impatient look.

They didn't have to wait long, but Charlie had reached the pacing stage in his worry. He made an audible sound of relief when Carlisle appeared again a few moments later.

The doctor gave his son a look. _I will return as soon as Charlie is settled. You and I need to talk_.

Edward made a nondescript sound, because it really didn't need an answer. They _did_ need to talk.

'Charlie?' Edward called, just before they disappeared into the hall. The Chief looked back at him. 'Would you like me to call Renee?'

Charlie looked for all the world like a deer caught in headlights. 'No! No,' he repeated again, slightly calmer. 'She'll just freak and get on the next plane and there's nothing she can do. I'd rather wait and be sure Bella's...' Charlie swallowed audibly. 'I'll call her later. Bella wouldn't want to worry her.'

'Alright,' Edward agreed, because he did have a point. Renee hadn't been the easiest person to put up with at the hospital in Phoenix.

Trying to make it look like he wouldn't rather be running upstairs to Bella's bedside and remaining there for the foreseeable future, Edward took a seat in one of the hard chairs. How did humans do this? Spend hours and hours waiting in rooms like these for news of loved ones, worrying that it would end in tears? It was bad enough even with Alice's firm reassurance.

Carlisle interrupted his musings a few moments later. 'I think that exam room is still free,' he announced. They made their way back down the hall.

'Edward, how are you doing?' his father asked, as soon as the door was firmly shut. It was at a low enough volume that a human listening at the door wouldn't be able to make out the words.

Edward took a deep breath and allowed himself to fall apart. His father immediately wrapped him in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not only is the original concept not mine, I can't even take credit for the AU, since I'm just borrowing the characters!**

**In which things get more complicated.**

* * *

><p><em>Edward took a deep breath and allowed himself to fall apart. His father immediately wrapped him in his arms.<em>

* * *

><p>'Alice called me and relayed her assurances of Bella's condition. I do honestly believe she will be fine, son.'<p>

'I believe her. I believe you,' Edward muttered. 'I just can't believe it _happened_.'

'Please Edward, I have only a very brief description from your sister; would you tell me what did occur?'

Edward had absolutely no desire to relive it, though it was nearly impossible to still that part of his brain that had been doing so continuously since it had happened. He easily disentangled himself from Carlisle's arms.

'I'm fairly certain the driver was drunk. He was going too fast and it was only at the last second that he decided to turn onto Front Street. It was too late for Alice's vision to do any good. _I_ was too late to do any good. I managed to reach her just as she hit the windshield, but the damage was already done. I moved too fast,' Edward admitted. 'Charlie noticed. He's not sure exactly what happened, but he's starting to notice things.'

Carlisle just nodded to continue.

'She was so scared. I think I was more terrified though, as soon as I realised how badly she was injured.' Edward hesitated and then looked up to meet his father's eyes. 'I thought about changing her. I was trying to figure out how to do it without anyone noticing. I'm still...considering it.'

If that surprised the doctor, he didn't show it. He was as aware as Edward the seriousness of Bella's condition and the long recover time that would follow. 'We will speak of that later. For now, Edward, she is stable. It would be best if her body was allowed some time to recover; her heart was under a great deal of strain.'

'I know. She was tachycardic at the scene and I was worried that if I even tried, there was the chance the venom wouldn't work.'

'A wise choice,' Carlisle assured him. 'Now tell me about Charlie.'

'I think we need to tell him. Maybe not _everything_, but he knows we've been lying to him. He's losing patience and after today, I don't think no is going to be an acceptable answer for him. He wants his daughter safe.'

'He has every right to. You still believe she is safest with us?' Carlisle hedged, worry evident in his voice.

'I won't leave her again,' Edward said.

Carlisle nodded. 'Bella will need care after she is discharged, which won't be for at least a week. I'd prefer to transfer her back to Forks as soon as possible, however, for our sake as well as Charlie's.'

'Yes, I agree. And we can bring her to the house after. Charlie is in no position to care for her, even if he takes time off of work.'

'In order to do that, Edward, you will have to convince Charlie that it is in Bella's best interest, which I fear may be difficult.'

Edward sighed and nodded. 'He needs an explanation. A plausible explanation that won't create more questions than it answers. I need to talk to Alice. I don't think Charlie's going to wait much longer than tomorrow, maybe. I'd like you there as well.'

'Of course. I doubt he will be willing to leave the hospital tonight, but the staff will enforce visiting hours in the ICU. See if Alice can arrange a hotel for both of you.' He held up a forestalling hand as Edward moved to argue. 'I didn't say you needed to remain in the room, Edward, but it would be best to have one, in case. The point is for Charlie not to ask more questions, yes?'

There wasn't any way to argue with that. 'Yes. I'll talk to Alice, but she's probably already organising as we speak.'

Carlisle smiled, though he looked inexplicably tired. 'Likely. The staff will allow me to remain here for the night, in case of complications. Bella will not be alone.'

'That's all I ask.'

'Alright, call your sister. And kindly talk to your mother as well; she's probably beside herself by now.'

Edward gave an honest grin at that. 'Yeah, I'm not sure if I should be more worried about Esme or Renee.'

Carlisle smirked. 'Renee,' he said, not a trace of doubt in his voice. Edward had been spared the worst of Renee's hysteria in Phoenix, but Carlisle hadn't been so lucky.

'I'll talk to Esme too. What will you do about Charlie?' he asked, knowing Carlisle was headed back to the ICU.

'Attempt to dissuade him until tomorrow, as much as that is possible. I'd rather discuss things with Bella first, but I do not believe that will be an option. Charlie's patience is running out.'

'Right, give me five minutes to discuss things with Alice and I'll tell you how to proceed.'

Carlisle nodded his thanks and they left the room together.

The rain had stopped completely outside, so Edward went out to make the call, away from prying ears.

'Charlie won't wait for Bella to wake up,' Alice said, without any preamble.

'I figured that. How's he going to take this?'

'Better than you think. It's not going to be easy, but he will come around. He'll believe you, at least.'

Edward gave her a humorous laugh. 'The biggest leap. Alright. Is this going to happen today?'

'Tonight, after he gets kicked out of ICU. Oh, you have two rooms reserved at the Inn, by the way. Take him back there and make sure Carlisle comes too.'

'I'm not leaving Bella alone.'

'I said she'd be _fine_, why don't you believe me?' Alice's voice betrayed her annoyance.

'Because it's Bella,' Edward stated simply, as if that explained it all.

She sighed. 'Bring Carlisle too; you'll need him. Charlie won't take it as well coming from you.'

'There's a surprise. Fine, but if anything happens; even the smallest change Alice, you call me.'

'Of course I will. I promise Edward, I'll keep my focus on Bella.'

He couldn't ask for more. 'Thank you, Alice.'

'Here's Esme now. We're coming up tomorrow,' his sister announced before their mother's voice interrupted her.

'How is she?' Esme asked, sounding frantic despite Alice's assurances.

'Bella's stable, which right now is about all we can hope for. Alice promises she'll be fine.'

'What does your father say?' Apparently Esme was about as trusting of Alice's visions right now as Edward.

'That she will recover.' He heard her sigh in relief and had to smile. 'I'm coming in the morning; I need to see her Edward.'

Esme already thought of Bella as a daughter. A fragile daughter who needed her a bit more than her other children. 'Of course. She won't be conscious for a few days; they're keeping her sedated so that she can begin to heal. She can't breathe on her own yet.'

Though his words had been meant to comfort as well as warn, Esme moaned. 'Oh Edward! I should come tonight; you need me.'

'Carlisle and I have to talk to Charlie tonight and you won't be allowed in the ICU anyways. You and Alice can come up tomorrow and bring a change of clothes.'

'Alice already packed,' Esme said, amusement replacing the worry.

'Of course she did. I need to go.'

'Tell Bella we love her,' his mother said.

Edward smiled. She knew him too well. _Of course_ he would sneak into the room later and tell her exactly that. And how much he loved her too.

'I will. See you in the morning,' he hung up.

It was the middle of the afternoon. Edward was well aware that the ICU would prefer one visitor at a time and that Charlie wouldn't leave Bella's side until he was dragged away, which would make sneaking into the room impossible. He'd have to come back after they talked to Charlie; when the hospital was quiet and less staffed than during the day. He could probably manage a few minutes with Bella uninterrupted. He just needed to see her, to hold her hand and kiss her forehead and tell her he loved her. She'd scared him in Phoenix, but that was nothing compared to the terror he'd felt on the street barely two hours before. He had honestly believed he would lose her, which was unacceptable. As soon as Bella was awake he would discuss changing her. It had been stupid to think she could live out a mortal life with him; stupid to think she'd ever manage to live that long, considering her accident prone nature. And it had been particularly selfish of him to be more concerned with her soul than her life. Edward knew better now and there was no time to wait. They would cancel the wedding and leave; Bella hadn't wanted Alice's overdone event anyways.

But he would ask Bella first. He was through with making decisions for her.

It was after seven before Carlisle managed to entice Charlie away from Bella's side. Her vitals were stable, which he assured her father was a good sign. Charlie seemed to have lost his interest in answers, however, in favour of clutching Bella's hand.

'We must speak, Charlie. Please, come to the Inn with me. You cannot stay here tonight besides.'

Finally, Charlie relented. 'You just rest, Bells,' he whispered in his daughter's ear, careful of the tubes and wires surrounding her. 'I'll be back first thing.'

Carlisle didn't comment when Charlie swiped a hand over his eyes once they were out of the room. 'What if something happens tonight?'

'Charlie, as soon as we've talked I'm returning to the hospital. I won't leave her; you have my word.'

'Okay,' he decided. 'Let's go then.'

The Inn was only a few blocks' walk. The rain was gone and the clouds were starting to thin again. Carlisle made a mental note to ask his daughter about the weather forecast for the next few days. She was probably so focused on Bella's condition and Charlie's questions, that such a simple thing might have been overlooked.

Edward met them in the small lobby and showed them up to the room Alice had booked for Charlie. The Inn in Port Angeles wasn't much to write home about, but it would do for a few nights, especially for the Police Chief.

'You haven't had dinner, Charlie. Why don't I see about getting you some food,' Carlisle offered.

'Yeah, I guess I should eat,' he agreed.

It was passed the limited room service hours of the hotel, but there was a Subway across the street. Carlisle figured Charlie would hardly mind what type of food it was.

'Thanks for this,' the man told him, when Carlisle returned to the room a short while later. 'Soon as you left I realised I was actually pretty hungry. Guess it's been a while since lunch.'

Edward winced ever so slightly.

'Right, well, I have some questions that want answering. And I'm tired of beating around the bush on things. I get that my daughter knows a lot about you, but I think it's time you let me in on the secret.' He paused, taking a bite of the sandwich before continuing. '_All_ of the secret. I can handle it. I mean,' Charlie laughed slightly, 'it's not like you're criminals or part of the Mob or something, right?'

Carlisle smiled, but the look didn't quite reach his eyes. 'No Charlie, I assure you of that. I'm afraid, however, that the truth is slightly more unbelievable. I wish you to know, that whatever you hear here tonight, is the absolute truth. But it must never go beyond this room. I would suggest you limit what you discuss with Bella as well. Our secret,' he glanced at Edward, 'is not one that should be spoken of.'

Charlie gave that a moment's consideration. 'Yeah, alright. I accept that. I mean, I've got no reason to want ill of you.' He gave Edward a narrowed look as if to remind him he hadn't forgotten about last year. 'Sure you've got good reason to keep your secrets. And I wouldn't care, except for Bella's sake.'

'We understand that Charlie.'

'Okay then. Well, guess I've got a lot of questions to ask. Not sure most of them make sense to me. I've been going round and round in my head all afternoon, trying to reason it out and I can't.'

'Perhaps, Charlie, instead of asking your questions, it would be best if I simply told you the truth. We can go from there,' Carlisle offer, shooting Edward another look.

Edward nodded too quickly for Charlie to notice, grateful they were getting to the crux of the matter so quickly. Charlie could ask a few dozen questions before he stumbled across one that might get to the answer he was actually looking for.

'You've no doubt noticed that my family is different,' the doctor began.

Charlie swallowed the last bite of dinner and nodded. 'Hard not to, Doc. I mean, you say you adopted all of them,' he waved at Edward, 'but you all look pretty related.'

'Yes, that is certainly part of it. We are not related, Charlie; at least not in the sense you mean. Esme and I did adopt all of my children. We are, however, related in what we are.'

'That's the secret, right?' Charlie ventured.

'Yes, Charlie.' Edward wanted to interrupt his father; to ask Charlie if he was _sure_ this was what he wanted, but Carlisle wasn't going to demean Charlie's concern that way. The Police Chief had asked for the truth; he would get the truth.

'My family _are_ different. From you and from Bella. We are also different from others of our kind.'

That made Charlie sit up.

'We aren't human,' Carlisle told him.

Charlie's eyes widened in shock. 'Aren't hu – what do you mean?' he demanded.

'Every member of my family was born human and grew up as a human, but we are _no longer_ human. Charlie, I don't want to frighten you, and I'd like you to give Edward and I the chance to explain.'

He considered that. 'Alright. Look, you've saved Bella's life at least twice now, though I'm starting to think there's probably a lot more that's happened I don't know about. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. Just...tell me.' He had adopted a determined look that Edward knew all too well; it was the same look that graced Bella's face whenever she set her heart on something.

_Edward_, Carlisle offered the floor silently.

He took a steadying breath. 'We're vampires, Charlie,' Edward said.

* * *

><p><strong>And again. Don't hate me? I don't usually abuse canon quite this badly.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Not only is the original concept not mine, I can't even take credit for the AU, since I'm just borrowing the characters!**

**Well, I guess you'd all really like to get on with reading after that last cliffhanger? Hold the phone a minute; you aren't even reading this AN are you?**

* * *

><p><em>He took a steadying breath. 'We're vampires, Charlie,' Edward said.<em>

* * *

><p>The man blinked, opened his mouth to say something and then closed it. Patiently, the two vampires waited for him to work through the rolling thoughts Edward could read in his mind.<p>

'I really hope you're joking,' he finally said.

Carlisle looked almost apologetic. 'No, Charlie. We are vampires. I assure you, you are in no danger. I said we were different from others of our kind. My family and I only hunt animals, not humans.'

'Not hu...oh God,' Charlie blanched white. 'You're really not joking? How can you not be joking?'

'Charlie, please calm yourself,' Carlisle cautioned him, well aware the Police Chief was working himself towards an anxiety attack at the least.

'How is that even _possible_?' Charlie finally managed. The physical struggle to get his breathing under control was obvious. Edward was a bit more worried about his pounding heartbeat.

'We have been creatures of myth in the literary world for centuries, but the core of the legends is true. Vampires have existed for millennia and our origins are unknown even to ourselves. We are born human and then changed; that much the modern retellings have gotten right.'

'I can't believe this,' Charlie muttered. 'Things like this aren't possible. I mean, that's like saying werewolves and things exist!'

Carlisle and Edward tried very hard not to look at each other.

'Charlie, please,' Carlisle begged.

'Okay,' the man finally said; his heart rate slowing. 'Okay, this is just impossible, but I'll go along with it. I mean, I'm pretty sure you're a rational person, Carlisle, so _explain_ this to me rationally.'

'It would help immensely, Charlie, if you believed me first. I give my word that I am telling you the truth. I was born in London in the 1640s. When I was twenty-three a vampire who lived in the sewers attacked and bit me and I became like him. In those days, many people believed in vampires and monsters and creatures of legend. I understood what had happened to me, but I was still horrified. I fled from the city, away from humans and refused to give into the desire for blood.'

Charlie went a shade whiter. 'That part's true?'

The blonde sighed. 'Yes, I'm afraid so. Vampires do survive off of blood. Most of our kind drink...human blood, but _we_ do not,' he rushed to assure him. 'I have never once, in all my centuries, fed from a human. I have raised my family to follow the same path.'

'Okay, okay,' Charlie repeated to himself, just as realisation dawned. 'God, you're a _doctor_!'

'Charlie!' Carlisle pre-empted the returning panic. 'I have _never_ fed from a human. Becoming a doctor was my attempt, however fruitless, to atone for what I now am. I have always wanted to help others and my heightened senses allow me to be very good at it.'

Silence spread through the room as their human companion was left to ponder that. After a few minutes of thought he managed to calm himself down completely, his thoughts no longer running wildly in all directions. He was starting to accept.

'Bella knows all this?'

'Yes, Charlie,' Edward cut in. 'She's known almost since the beginning. She figured it out, smart girl.'

'And she's okay with this?'

'Though I am surprised on a daily basis that nothing seems to faze her, she seems to be perfectly at ease with what we are.'

'Huh. Always knew she was a little strange,' Charlie scoffed. Edward allowed himself to smile.

'I'm grateful for it. It is quite an...honour to be loved by your daughter. To have someone accept all of me.'

Charlie gave him the most appraising look he'd ever spared for Edward. 'I'm beginning to get that.' He looked at Carlisle again. 'Right, so you're like...three hundred years old? When were you, um...born?' he turned to Edward.

'In 1901, in Chicago. Carlisle found me in 1918. I was dying of Spanish Influenza. He saved me. I was the first of Carlisle's family.'

'1918? Shit. Wait, first? What about your wife?' he asked.

'I changed Esme in 1921, though I had already known her for some years. We loved each other, Charlie and wanted to spend eternity together.' Which wasn't entirely the truth, but it was probably best that Charlie never find out the specific details.

'Eternity?'

'We're immortal. We don't age; we can't be injured or become ill. We simply...exist.'

'Bella knows that?'

'Yes, Charlie. She is quite obsessive about it.'

'She wants eternity with you.' Edward raised a surprised brow at that statement. 'I'm not stupid. Young girl in love gets to have forever with the man of her dreams? Can you find me an eighteen-year old that wouldn't want that? But how is that going to work?'

'Charlie,' Edward started, his mind running through scenarios and hoping Alice would call if what he was about to do ended badly. 'Charlie, I need you to listen to me. I need you to understand. I love your daughter. I've been alone for so long and I thought I would never find the person I was meant to spend eternity with. But I have and she's amazing. She really is, Charlie. Your daughter is the most amazing woman that I've ever met. I love her and I can't live without her. I tried...' he frowned, fumbling over the words. 'I tried last year; I thought it would be better for her, _safer_ for her, if I left. But I couldn't bear it. I know she suffered, Charlie. I _know_, because I suffered too. When she came to get me, I swore I'd never leave her again and I won't. I _won't_. Not ever.'

Charlie blinked at him. 'I'm getting that too. I'm not sure about a lot of things, but I think I'm starting to believe that one. She wants forever?'

'Yes Charlie. And I'm going to give it to her. Nearly losing her today...' he closed his eyes, trying desperately to rid himself of the image of her lying broken on the street. 'I can't stand the thought of losing her. We'd already talked about this before, but we were going to wait a while. But I can't wait. There are so many things that could happen; so many ways she could be taken from me. And I _can't_ allow that, Charlie.'

'So you're going to, what? Change...her? Make her like you?'

'Yes.'

Charlie didn't really seem to have a response to that, verbally or mentally.

'It's what she wants. And I won't do it until she's conscious again. I need to ask her, one more time. It's needs to be her choice, but if she says yes, then I'll do it. I won't wait any longer. Once she's...like us,' Edward gestured to his father. 'She'll be safe. Nothing can harm her anymore.'

'Well, that would be something,' Charlie agreed. 'I can't...I don't...look, can we talk about that later? I can't even really wrap my head around it right now.'

'Of course.'

'Is there more? Or do I have the gist?'

'I think we've covered the basics,' Edward admitted, turning a smile. 'I'm not sure you really want to know everything Charlie, and even less certain that you should.'

'Bella knows everything, right?'

'Yes.'

'Well, I suppose that's okay. Long as she does.' He took a deep breath, the last of the tension and disbelief draining away. Instead, his look turned thoughtful. 'So, you all live like a family? I mean, how's that possible?'

'For most vampires it is not. We have found that those of us who restrict our diet to animal blood are able to form more...human bonds, than the others. Esme and I are mother and father to the others, for all intents and purposes. Though all of them have walked this earth for decades, most of my 'children' were changed quite young. Edward was the youngest at seventeen.'

'Huh,' Charlie smiled.

'I'm sorry?' Carlisle asked, not quite certain what the man found amusing.

Edward answered for him. 'He's remembering something Bella told him. That night we went to play baseball. Charlie thought I was too old for her, but Bella told him I was seventeen, just like her.'

Even Carlisle smiled at that.

'Okay, tell me how you knew that,' Charlie asked.

'I told you Alice can see the future. I can read minds,' Edward stated.

'You can read my mind?' Edward nodded. 'Everything I'm thinking?' Another nod. Charlie paused to consider that. 'That explains a lot. Can you...not?'

Edward frowned. 'I don't invade people's privacy for fun, Charlie, I assure you. I try to use it only when necessary.'

Amazingly, he let that one go. 'Okay, backing up, Bella knew then? Before the game?'

'Yes Charlie.'

'Wow. I guess she didn't really lie about it then, just fibbed. I guess you're sort of both?'

Edward shrugged. 'In many ways, yes; I will always be the seventeen year old I was when I 'died'. But I've also seen decades pass and I have experiences that no other teenager could.'

'I'm starting to figure something,' Charlie admitted, putting two and two together. 'That's how you knew what to do today, when Bella got hit?'

'I have two medical degrees,' Edward admitted.

Charlie blinked and then snorted softly. 'I'm not even going to ask _you_,' he said to Carlisle.

Carlisle smiled, honestly and openly. 'Many,' he laughed. 'A few PhDs as well.'

'Okay, let's leave that. What about the rest of your family?'

Edward answered, knowing Charlie was asking about ages rather than levels of education. 'Emmett, Rosalie and Alice are similar in age to me, though they joined our family later. Jasper was changed during the Civil War, so he's technically older than the rest of us, but he's also the newest member. I guess I consider him a younger brother in some ways and an older one in others.'

'I can't imagine,' Charlie admitted, trying to sort it all in his head. He wasn't making a great deal of progress and Edward could only imagine what a mentally daunting thing it was to try to make sense of a whole new world. 'You know, I told Bella when she first moved here that I thought the Cullen kids were pretty well-behaved, for teenagers. Guess I know why.'

'Well,' Edward smiled, 'we're mostly well-behaved. Emmett can be a bit of a handful sometimes.'

Charlie pictured the Cullen giant and chuckled. 'I don't envy your mother.'

'Esme keeps him in line well enough, at least when the boys aren't roughhousing.'

Suddenly Charlie started laughing. 'Roughhousing? God, that's got to be something to watch. I mean, you're like super-human right? Or is that part of the legend not true.'

'It's very true. Much of our physical attributes are, at least, correctly recorded. Surely you've noticed our cold skin?' Carlisle asked.

'Hard not to.'

'We're very fast and strong. Our skin is impenetrable, which is why we can't be harmed.'

'And Bella would have all of that?' Charlie hedged.

'Yes.'

'Could come in handy. Least she wouldn't injure herself every time she falls down.'

At that, Edward had to smirk. 'She'd never fall down again Charlie. Vampires are exceedingly graceful creatures. She won't be clumsy anymore.'

'Hell, it's gotta be worth it just for that. I'd rest a lot better knowing she can't hurt herself just walking across the...' he trailed off, the levity of the moment gone. 'Yeah, that'd be nice,' he muttered.

'One of my many reasons, Charlie. But we should leave you now. It's been a very long day and you'll want to be back at the hospital early. Esme and Alice are coming to visit as well. Carlisle and I need a change of clothes, at least.'

'Yeah, guess I'll have to go home at some point.'

'Alice will bring you something, never fear,' Edward explained. 'My sister's very good at anticipating people's needs.'

Carlisle turned his head away to smile. Coughing lightly he rose from the desk he'd been leaning against during the conversation. 'You'll be able to visit at eight tomorrow. I'll return to the hospital now for the night. I promise to call you directly if there is _any_ change.'

'Thank you, Carlisle,' Charlie said, unexpectedly striding forward to grasp the doctor's cold hand. He didn't even flinch. 'Thank you for coming, for being here, for, God, everything.'

'I'm only glad I could help. Try to rest, Charlie. She's going to need you.'

'Yeah. Night.'

'Goodnight, Charlie,' Edward told him, following his father out the door. 'That went better than I had hoped.'

_A great deal better than I had hoped. Are you returning to the hospital?_

'I'll be along in a little while. I need a few minutes with her.'

_Of course. Let me know if you need any assistance with that_, he thought and with a squeeze of Edward's shoulder he took the stairs down.

Edward let himself into the next room. Somehow, a shower sounded like a really good idea, though he was hardly dirty. He could understand why humans found it calming, even if the hot water had no affect on his body.

* * *

><p><strong>One more chapter to go...<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Not only is the original concept not mine, I can't even take credit for the AU, since I'm just borrowing the characters!**

**This story was half about Charlie figuring things out and half about Edward really having a wake-up call and coming to a few important realisations. So**** now, the conclusion of those realisations.**

* * *

><p>Charlie was at the hospital promptly for eight o'clock, but there had been no frantic phone calls overnight, and there was no change at all in Bella's condition. For now, she was being kept sedated until they felt it safe to wean her off the ventilator.<p>

Edward had snuck into Bella's room around three in the morning, but with her condition still critical, he had had only a few minutes with her before the nurse returned on rounds. It was enough to tell her he loved her and that she _had_ to come back to him.

Alice arrived later in the morning with fresh clothes for all three men. Esme arrived with hugs for all three as well.

Bella's father seemed quite calm, considering the conversation of the night before. It was almost as if he'd set the whole thing aside as a bizarre dream, at least until he'd emerged from the washroom wearing the new clothes that fit perfectly.

'How did you know my size?' he asked Alice.

'Oh Charlie, I know everything!' she beamed.

'That's not...I mean, you aren't...is that like a super-power?'

'Yep!' Alice said, her usual bouncing self.

'You're too happy,' Charlie told her.

'I'm always happy. Why wouldn't I be? Besides, Bella will be fine,' she said, with such conviction in her voice that a passing stranger probably would have believed anything she said.

'You _know_ that?' Charlie hesitated.

'Yes.'

'_How_?'

'I can see the future.'

It was clear he hadn't really believed Edward when he'd said the same the day before. 'Well, all right then,' Charlie finally relented and Edward smiled. 'That's really good. Thanks Alice,' he told her sincerely and went off down the hall back to Bella's room.

'I told you everything would be alright,' Alice said in a sing-song to Edward.

He smiled. 'Yeah, I really have to stop doubting you,' he admitted. 'I need to leave for a while. Will you call me if – '

'_Nothing is going to happen_,' Alice told him, in a slightly menacing tone.

'Right,' Edward relented. 'Esme?'

'Of course, dear,' his mother agreed, happy to join him on a hunt.

Alice and Esme returned home that afternoon, and Edward, Carlisle and Charlie fell into something of routine over the next few days while Bella lay unconscious. She was slowly healing, however, and Carlisle was confident she would be off the ventilator soon. Once she was, they could transfer her back to Forks.

Edward became more anxious with each passing hour. Charlie was happy to share the ICU now, at least, but that simply meant that he and Bella's father took turns sitting at her side. Carlisle finally returned to Forks on the second day, because it was quite obvious that Alice's vision was true and there was nothing more he could do.

It was Tuesday when they attempted to wean her off assisted breathing. It went well, which Alice had also seen and Charlie seemed much more relaxed afterwards. It was another twenty-four hours before Bella opened her eyes.

Alice had called Edward Wednesday morning to tell him that he might want to be in Bella's room at three forty-seven that afternoon. Edward smiled and thanked his sister profusely.

Edward managed to get Charlie out of the room for a break at three thirty, only seconds before Bella's vitals changed to show she was trying to wake up. More impatient than ever, Edward grasped her hand and started calling to her.

When she finally blinked open chocolate brown eyes, he thought his heart might actually start beating again he was so happy.

'Bella, love? I'm here.'

'Ed...rd,' she managed.

'Shush, don't try to talk just yet. You've been on a ventilator for a few days now, so your throat will be sore.'

Her heart rate picked up at that, but Edward rushed to calm her. 'You're alright. You're going to be just fine. You just need to rest.'

She gave him a look.

Edward smiled and kissed her forehead. 'You're in the hospital in Port Angeles. It's Wednesday. You were hit by a car on Saturday. You have multiple broken ribs, one of which punctured your lung. There was a significant amount of damage, but it's been repaired. Your hip was also displaced, but it's fine now. You're going to be here for another day or two and then we'll have you moved to the hospital in Forks, alright?'

She nodded, relaxing at his explanation.

'Your father is here too; he's just down getting some food. Bella, I want you to stay calm, alright love?' He knew this would have the opposite affect intended, but he needed to warn her. 'We told him the truth. About us.' Bella blinked and opened her mouth to try to say something. 'No; it's alright. He took it surprisingly well. Everything is fine. He was just asking too many questions for us to continue to lie to him.

'Bella?' he went on. 'I told him that you wanted to be like me. That you wanted to be changed and I agreed to it.'

Her heart rate spiked. The nurse would be in in a moment at this rate. 'Calm down,' he ordered. 'Charlie took that quite well too. He agreed it's probably safest. And Saturday, when you were injured, I nearly did it right then. But I had to be sure, Bella. I have to ask again,' he said, making sure she was looking right at him. The pain medication she was on was probably making everything a bit fuzzy and hard to follow, but he couldn't wait any longer.

'Bella, do you want me to change you?'

She nodded, tears slipping from her eyes.

'Alright. We'll do it as soon as you're out of the hospital then. Your injuries will take weeks, even months to recover from. I don't want you in pain any longer than necessary. By the weekend, hopefully.'

It didn't have the desired effect he thought it would. Her heart started to pound again and this time the nurse did come rushing in.

'What are you doing?' she yelled.

'It's alright, she's alright,' Edward explained. 'Bella just woke up and I explained what happened to her. I didn't mean to upset her, but she wanted to know.'

'Dear, you need to calm yourself, alright? Bella, just relax,' the nurse – Beth – implored. Slowly Bella's heart rate returned to normal. Beth glared at him. 'She needs rest. Say goodbye and let her get it.'

'Just a minute and I promise I'll go,' Edward agreed.

She huffed at that. Clearly Edward's dedication to Bella's bedside for the last few days suggested that wasn't going to happen.

'Bella?' Edward asked softly when the nurse was gone. 'Bella, I'm sorry if I upset you. I don't know what I said. You want to be changed, don't you?'

Still crying softly, Bella nodded again. 'Yes,' she whispered, too quiet for anyone other than a vampire to hear.

'But you don't want to be changed next weekend?' Edward ventured.

She shook her head.

'Why _not_?' he asked, losing his patience and then immediately apologising.

'I,' she started and then had to swallow, her throat too dry. 'Wed...ing,' she managed.

'You're worried about the wedding? You don't need to be. Alice can call the whole thing off. I know you didn't want any of it. We'll get married later, if you still want, after you're changed.'

She was adamantly shaking her head. 'Wan...t wed...ng.'

Edward stared at her, incredulous. 'You _want_ to get married? You want the wedding Alice has planned?'

Bella let out a sob, but nodded.

'Oh love!' he said, leaning down to capture her lips with his own, trying to be gentle. Bella moaned against him. 'Then we will have the big white wedding. You have plenty of time to recover before then. And we'll go away on our honeymoon, just as I promised.'

She smiled.

'And then?' Edward asked.

Her smile grew wider and she nodded.

'Good. I love you,' he told her. She answered with a blink. 'The nurse is right, you need to rest. Rest and heal and be ready for August thirteenth. I'll come back to see you later. And your father will be here too.'

Bella's eyes were already closing of their own accord, her limited strength spent. But she smiled once more when he kissed her forehead.

Beth poked her head around the door. 'Out!' she hissed.

Smiling, Edward went. He had everything he needed now.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it; there isn't anymore. Thanks for reading (and reviewing). <strong>Thank you to all my lovely reviewers for this story. You are the BEST!<strong>**

**A sequel to _North of 39_ is in the works, but may take a while. I'm afraid January is almost half over and has already been very busy month for me, with little time to write, much as I'd like to! Hopefully I'll have something by February, but it may be March instead (at the latest, though, I promise).**


End file.
